PorcelainDhr
by Lisi
Summary: Stone, Ice and Porcelain.


Porcelain

_This story is meant to be read while listening to Porcelain by Moby, if at all possible, but obviously, not necessary. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Darkness was all he saw, all he was, all he would ever be and all he wanted to be. The light hurt his eyes. Righteousness hurt his cracked soul and compassion was rejected from his heart. His eyes were cold, hard, frozen chips of ice that bore into your own and tore you apart. His face was made of blank marble, smooth as porcelain and his heart was burnt up ashes. And yet he was one hundred times more merciful, compassionate and moral than the snake that stood before him.

Draco Malfoy stood before Voldemort in anonymity, for now. He wore a mask that covered his face, and a wall that protected his mind, for now. Soon he would enter the snake pit and be sworn in. It was his duty, it was his honor, and it was his right to become a death eater at the side of Lord Voldemort.

His mouth was set straight, lips drawn in, drawn taught. His eyes were blank and staring, his body as still as the dead. But his mind wandered. His mind wandered to his weakness. The thing he hated, despised, reviled. The person he wished was dead, that disgusted him and tore him apart. The girl he could never love.

Hermione Granger.

She hurt his eyes, so he shut them. She was the lightest of them all and it was more than Draco's dilated pupils could take. She tore at his non existent heart, pulled on his ignorant soul and plagued his diseased mind. She didn't stop, she always cared, she never broke and she never dimmed. She was light and he was dark. She was warm and he was cold. He was stone and she was water. But Draco Malfoy wasn't allowed to have weaknesses and he couldn't comprehend love. It didn't exist, so neither did she.

Draco Malfoy had failed once before, he had faltered thinking of her. He had not done his job, his honor, his mission. Dumbledore was dead, but not of his hands, and that thought plagued him more than even the lightest of lights. She had made him falter; her face had made him stop. So he had to put an end to her.

His eyes were cold, his mind was blank.

His mind was cold, his heart was blank.

"Draco Malfoy"

His leaded feet fell across the floor as he strode before the Lord of Lords, the Dark Master himself. His determined face lifted and his eye's unfocused on Lord Voldemort.

"Kneel"

His knees hit the ground with a sickening thump, his non existent heart began to beat against his chest. His arm was stretched before him as though not his own, his mind was placed before his Masters and searched. One finger reached out, reached down and pressed roughly against the soft skin of Draco Malfoy's forearm. One second turned to ten and ten to twenty as his mind exploded, while his nerves were decimated. His muscles spasmed as white hot searing pain reached every nook and cranny of his body. Nothing was left untouched. His body went rigid and his mind disappeared.

High pitched, ugly and blazing laughter invaded his ears while his eyes rolled and legs jumped.

Then blissfull darkness. No more.

Light tore at his eyes, hurting him once again. It wasn't done. A task remained for him to complete. The light was a familiar one. The light was one that he had once been accustomed to, that he once hadn't recoiled away from.

The light was dimming.

Before Draco Malfoy was Hermione Granger, in all her dim lighted glory, slowly dying. His last task was not to falter; his last task was not to fail. His last task was to take what was left of his soul and suffocate her with it, kill her, murder her. So he stared into her dull brown eyes and saw the window to her own charred brown soul. He saw her muddy blood pour from her head. He saw here slimy tears streak down her face. He saw her broken heart disappear.

"Kill her"

"Yes, Master"

Heavy steps slammed across stone and stopped before Hermione Granger. Heavy hearts fell. Exhausted souls gave up. And Hermione Granger died at the hands of Draco Malfoy.

Applause was heard across the room. High pitched, ugly laughter boomed. Draco Malfoy slipped back into anonymity. A mask covered his face and a hole replaced his heart.

"Welcome to my ranks, Draco Malfoy."

A smile as innocent as a knife sliced across the snake mans face. Red eyes blazed and fire consumed.

The men dispersed and Draco Malfoy went home. His souvenir still burning and throbbing against his arm. He slammed through his front door and smashed up his stairs, threw off his clothes and thudded into his bed. His mind flooded as much as his eyes and his heart hurt as much as his arm.

But Draco Malfoy was a still as stone, as cold as ice, Draco Malfoy didn't feel. He killed the girl he didn't love and he didn't care. Draco Malfoy didn't know what he was anymore. He didn't know if he was Draco or Malfoy, Death Eater or Human, Alive or Dead. Lucius Malfoy was dead. Narcissa Malfoy was dead. Hermione Granger was dead. Both sides of his heart were dead and no sides of his head cared. All of his nerves were numb and none of his muscles complied too his wishes.

Draco Malfoy… wasn't… confused.

Draco sat up and slid his feet off the bed. Draco bent down and reached beneath his bed. Draco stood up in front of the mirror with a wand in his hand and a letter in his pocket. Draco said goodbye and looked around. Draco closed his eyes and pointed.

Then blessed darkness, no light, no pain, no heart, no mind. Draco crumbled like stone, broke as easily as porcelain, melted like ice and scattered like ashes. All was nothing and nothing mattered. And at the end of this comforting darkness was a welcoming light. A light that he had grown to know, a light he had thought he had extinguished, a light that beckoned him near.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it and hope you review.

Two good sites to go check out, and that I highly recommend are http/shippersunite. is a R/Hr shippers base

And

http/thaelixir. is an all around Harry Potter site that is amazing!


End file.
